


Forever and a Blade

by DeltaFell



Category: Destiny (Video Games), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Books of Sorrow, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaFell/pseuds/DeltaFell
Summary: After Adora leaves her, a mysterious voice begins speaking to Catra.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Forever and a Blade

Catra slumped in the hallway after the battle. It had been a hard one, exhausting. Everything was exhausting these days. Adora left her, and she was just expected to keep on functioning as if nothing had changed. Shadow Weaver expected her to be the new Adora. She didn't want to be the new Adora. She wanted her Adora to be the new Adora. What ever happened to ruling the world,  _ together _ ? 

Tears dripped from Catra's face, and she collapsed in despair once inside her new quarters. 

  
  


" _ Will you ever do anything that screams down the millennia? Will you ever hammer your will on the universe until it rings and rings and rings?" _

Terrified, Catra's gaze shot around the room. "Who's there? What's the meaning of this?" 

No one answered. 

_ "Will you become legend, Catra?" _

No one heard her gasp or shuddering sobs either. 

* * *

  
  
  


Another month, another battle. Another fight with Adora. Why couldn't Adora love her? What was wrong with her that made her so unlovable? 

This time, they managed to capture a princess, but Shadow Weaver took all the credit for the operation. Even though it was her plan, not Shadow Weaver's. 

Maybe, maybe Adora was right. Shadow Weaver was doing to Sparkles what she had always done to Catra. And from the outside it looked worse than it ever had. Sparkles hadn't been through what she had. She wasn't ready for it. If she helped Sparkles get out, maybe Adora would take her back. Maybe Adora would love her again.

_ "This is unacceptable. Are you so weak? Born as prey, doomed to die by predator?" _

"I am not weak!" Catra screamed, "I don't know who you are, or what your angle is, but I'm not buying it. I'm strong, stronger than you, and I defy you." 

* * *

  
  
  


Adora left her. She made her choice, and it was clear she didn't want her. That's fine, Catra doesn't need Adora anyways. Without her, Catra made Hordak's second-in-command. Adora only held her back. 

_ "Only by eradicating from ourselves all clemency for the weak can we emulate and become that which endures forever. This is inevitable. The universe only offers one choice and it is between ruthlessness and eradication."  _

"Bye, Adora" Catra said, "I really am going to miss you."

When she returned to the Horde, Catra didn't feel any better or safer than before. She only felt empty inside, as if she'd been hollowed out. 

* * *

  
  
  


In the Crimson Wastes, the voice was gone. Her once constant companion was now silent, it's creepy lines leaving a strange absence in their wake. Catra didn't think she would ever get used to them at all, but here she was.

Upon returning with Adora, however, they returned in full force. 

_ "Existence is a test most will fail. Would you not count yourself among those victorious few?" _

"What does that even mean?" Catra quietly asked. "Nevermind, you'll make sense when you make sense, I guess." 

Catra shrugged, and began to integrate her new minions into the Horde. 

* * *

  
  
  


Oh Hordak, what has she done? She sentenced Entrapta to death, all because she disagreed with her. Because she was in the way. Because she was weak. And this time, when the voice spoke, it had a tone of voice. It was proud, of her, and her dedication to winning. She no longer held any clemency for the weak. Entrapta was too weak to do what had to be done. Catra's whole life, she's only had one choice. She can see that now. This time, she won't make the wrong decision. 

Catra steeled herself, and stepped forward. One step at a time, she made her way back to Hordak's Sanctum. Adora was there, tied to a pillar. Catra walked up to the lever. Adora was screaming her name. Catra closed her eyes, and focused. She let her weakness fade from her mind, with Adora's screams. When she opened her eyes, the lever was gone. In its place sat what looked like a massive, crude sword, hewn from pitted chitin.

_ "Your life will be a battle too. You will have to earn your place at the High War. I will give you nothing… except this, your first sword."  _

Catra grinned, finally something she could work with. She reached out and firmly grasped the sword's hilt. Adora's scream broke through her concentration, and Catra turned her head to look at her.

"Oh Adora, don't you get it? This is what I will rule: forever and a blade." 


End file.
